She Is His Sin
by Crunchy Snape
Summary: [Songfic] Le couple Malefoy rend visite au professeur de potions dans son bureau, et cela mène à beaucoup de réminiscence... SeverusNarcissaLucius, SeverusNarcissa


Voici une Songfic qui me travaillait l'esprit depuis un certain temps, alors pour m'aider à passer mon problème de la page de blanche, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être me changer les idées avec une autre histoire... Alors c'est mon premier One-shot, et ma première Songfic. La chanson provient du merveilleux groupe Nightwish, de leur album Wishmaster, qui est plus qu'excellent, soit dit en passant. Alors je retourne écrire mon chapitre de _Le Chemin De La Rédemption_, tout en m'excusant du fait que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de le finir en moins de deux semaines...

Alors cette fiction est quelque peu un triangle amoureux Severus/Narcissa/Lucius, mais axée davantage sur Severus/Narcissa... J'espère quelle vous plaira... Il y a tellement peu de ce genre de pairing!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.-K. Rowling. S'ils étaient à moi, Sev' serait sûrement la star du sixième livre! La chanson _She Is My Sin_ est la propriété de du groupe _Nightwish_. Je me suis permise de traduire les paroles car j'ai certains amis qui ne maîtrisent pas complètement la langue de Shakespeare! :P

_o-o-o_

**She Is My Sin**

Par Crunchy Snape

_o-o-o_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_o-o-o_

_Être au paradis grâce au plaisir, hanté par la crainte_

_o-o-o_

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce défi des frères Weasley..._

Harry Potter se tenait actuellement dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, et fouillait dans ses immenses armoires _habituellement_ verrouillées, celles derrière son bureau. D'une main il tenait sa cape d'invisibilité, et de l'autre il déplaçait doucement les flacons de potion. Il semblerait que le professeur avait quitté précipitamment, en laissant tout sans surveillance, donc Harry put facilement se faufiler dans ses quartiers sans déclencher les nombreuses alarmes magiques.

Ses yeux verts lisaient maintenant les étiquettes sur les flacons contenant différentes potions. Il avait été mis au défi, après avoir participé à jeu stupide créé par les jumeaux Weasley, de pénétrer dans le bureau de Rogue pendant qu'il n'y était pas, et ramener la potion qu'il jugerait la plus intéressante. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu prendre la première potion qu'il aurait vue, mais son honneur (ainsi que son ego) l'en empêchait. De plus, il _désirait _les impressionner...

_J'espère que c'est ici qu'il cache son Véritaserum..._

Malheureusement, aucun flacon ne portait l'étiquette "Véritaserum". Il poussa un soupir de frustration et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir revenir à la salle commune des Gryffondor avec en main une bouteille de Véritaserum, il dirigea alors son attention sur les autres choix.

"Potion pour brûlures", "Potion désenflatrice", "Potion oubliettes". Non, rien qui pourrait impressionner les frères de Ron. En se retournant vers une autre tablette, il aperçut un flacon situé au fond de l'armoire, cachée derrière les autres. Elle était étiquetée "Potion pénétratrice". Intéressant! Il en avait entendu parler quelque peu par Hermione.

_Elle fait..._ essaya-t-il de se remémorer. _Ah oui! Elle sert à lire dans les pensées... ou quelque chose du genre._

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du Véritaserum, mais cela restait la meilleure potion qu'il avait trouvée jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry entendit soudainement des pas au loin qui se rapprochaient rapidement de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le jeune sorcier se cacha derrière sa cape d'invisibilité et se prépara à faire une sortie en douce quand il tomba nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. Il recula silencieusement de quelques pas, pour ne pas se buter contre le magicien qui avançait rapidement sur lui et se tint bien droit, dans un coin du large bureau. Il aperçut par la suite sa femme, Narcissa, suivie de près par le professeur de potions.

_Ils ont sûrement été voir Drago Malefoy, _pensa Harry. _Comme s'il avait besoin d'être gâté encore plus._

Harry était ni sourd, ni aveugle. Il apercevait souvent le grand hibou déposer des paquets à chaque livraison de courrier au plus jeune des Malefoy. Il entendait aussi le jeune garçon le rappeler à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ses parents lui offraient des cadeaux et des friandises pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie trop de la maison... Et maintenant ce pauvre petit Drago avait des visites à Poudlard!

Cela lui rappelait la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait voulu avoir comme parents Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Au contraire, il préfèrerait de loin s'appeler Harry Dursley que Harry Malefoy, ce qui en disait long. Mais au moins, Drago, lui, avait une famille.

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper et vit, à son grand désarroi, Rogue refermer la porte derrière lui, l'enfermant ainsi à l'intérieur de la pièce avec certaines des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Lucius Malefoy était vêtu élégamment, comme à son habitude, et tenait entre ses mains sa canne qui cachait sa baguette magique. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un simple ruban qui lui donnait un air encore plus aristocratique. Il portait un habit de satin bleu profond, ce qui faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Narcissa, portait une robe de velours bourgogne de style médiévale, les manches si larges qu'elles touchaient presque le sol. Un diadème ornait son visage qui aurait été encore plus joli s'il n'arborait pas un air constant de dégoût. Et finalement, Rogue possédait son habituel habit noir, ses cheveux toujours aussi gras.

- Que veux-tu, Lucius? demanda Rogue, la voix neutre. Dernièrement, tu vas directement voir Drago et cela fait depuis l'été dernier que nous n'avons pas discuté.

- Mais voyons! N'ai-je donc pas le droit de visiter un vieil ami? répliqua Lucius, un rictus aux lèvres.

Harry remarqua que Rogue paraissait nerveux. Son regard ne disait rien de tel, mais lorsque l'on portait attention à ses mains, on pouvait observer un léger tremblement.

- Que veux-tu, Lucius? répéta Rogue à nouveau. Tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu tournes autour du pot.

Lucius laissa échapper un soupir presque inaudible, leva les yeux vers le ciel, quelque peu irrité, et s'approcha près du professeur. Il fixa son regard glacial sur celui de l'autre Serpentard qui ne flancha pas une seconde

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu lorsque tu as senti la Marque des Ténèbres? Le Seigneur est extrêmement déçu de ton attitude, il a même mis ta tête à prix.

Severus roula des yeux, et soutint ensuite le regard de son ami.

- Lucius, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne me suis pas présenté à la réunion des Mangemorts. Je ne suis plus des vôtres, maintenant-

- Je refuse de te croire! lança le blond. Tu avais une place de choix auprès de lui! Tous les autres t'enviaient cette position; tu étais son préféré. Même toi n'es pas assez idiot pour refuser une place comme celle qui t'était offerte!

Le professeur fronça des sourcils, mais garda une voix calme et posée.

- Je ne suis pas idiot, le réprima-t-il, il ne m'aurait jamais accueilli à bras ouverts, Lucius. J'aurais été tué à la seconde où je serais apparu au cimetière.

- Pas si tu m'avais demandé de l'aide! J'aurais été parler en ta faveur au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il t'aurait accepté après quelque temps... Et je peux encore aller lui parler.

Croisant les ses bras sur sa poitrine, Rogue rétorqua simplement :

- Et pendant combien de temps m'aurait-il inclus à nouveau dans son cercle?

Un silence plus significatif que toutes les paroles échangées jusqu'à maintenant se fit entendre pendant que les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Harry observait la scène de près et remarqua que Narcissa ne semblait point perturbée par ce qui se déroulait devant elle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? _se demanda Harry intérieurement. _Est-ce que Malefoy propose réellement ce que je crois qu'il propose?_

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux de stupéfaction. Si seulement il pouvait enregistrer cette conversation... Il aurait pu dénoncer Lucius Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes! Et si Rogue répondait par l'affirmative, il aurait été débarrassé de lui par la même occasion!

Harry soupira tristement de ne pas posséder d'enregistreuse magique et tourna encore son attention vers les Serpentards devant lui. Lucius avait pris un ton très doux, comme pour amadouer une créature.

- Sev', allez, comme dans le bon vieux temps, tu te souviens? Lorsque nous rêvions de changer le monde...

- Mais il est temps de se réveiller, Lucius! répondit Rogue, les dents serrées. Ce n'est certainement pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui nous aidera à changer le monde! Et tu sais cela aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, seulement le pouvoir t'intéresse, et dès qu'il sera las de ta présence, il se débarrassera de toi comme d'un bout de parchemin. Je suis désolé, Lucius, je refuse ta proposition.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de pousser un soupir de frustration. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le regard dur.

- Tu sais... tu sais que si tu refuses, nous devenons officiellement ennemis?

Harry sentit ses yeux sortir de leurs orbites. Il avait perçu de l'émotion dans la voix de Malefoy, de la mélancolie ou même de la_ tristesse_, comme s'il disait ces paroles à contrecoeur Cette conversation allait de surprises en surprises...

Et ce n'était pas fini; il entendit ensuite Rogue dire avec la même amertume dans la voix :

- Je sais, mais c'est mon choix. Et le tien...

La froideur retourna dans la voix de Malefoy, comme si les derniers moments s'étaient effacés de sa mémoire.

- Tu sais, je pourrais te tuer... Je _devrais_ te tuer. Il nous l'a ordonné.

- Je ne crois pas que tu en serais capable. Si tu le faisais, les soupçons retomberaient automatiquement sur toi puisque tous les étudiants t'ont vu quitter la Grande Salle avec moi tout à l'heure. Et de toute façon, nous savons tous les deux qui est le meilleur duelliste dans cette pièce, répondit Rogue avec un rictus.

Malefoy fronça des sourcils et lança un regard qui se voulait intimidant, mais qui ne semblait guère atteindre son but.

- Je vais partir à présent et sache que tu ne recevras aucune clémence de ma part, à partir de maintenant, dit-il avec un ton détaché.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Malefoy leva son menton en l'air en dernier signe de supériorité.

- Je vais voir Drago, maintenant.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il stoppa net lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa femme ne le suivait pas et leva les sourcils, le regard inquisiteur.

- Tu viens, Narcissa? ordonna-t-il presque, sans se retourner.

Celle qui était restée muette durant tout cet échange tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'interpellait et dit avec un petit sourire :

- Je vais te rejoindre, chéri. Je souhaite dire au revoir à Severus avant.

Le blond lança un regard plus que glacial et menaçant vers Rogue. Les paroles qu'il prononça par la suite semblaient être très difficiles, comme s'il ne voulait que sa femme reste avec le professeur de potions sans qu'il ne soit présent.

- ... Bon... d'accord.

Et sans plus, il quitta le bureau. Les deux autres Serpentards échangèrent un regard que Harry ne comprenait pas.

_o-o-o_

_Take heed, dear heart_

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_Dressed as one_

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

_o-o-o_

_Tenez compte, cher coeur_

_Une fois séparés, elle ne touche ni moi, ni vous_

_Vêtu comme celui-ci_

_Un loup trahira l'agneau_

_o-o-o_

Il voyait tout un mélange de sentiments dans les yeux de son professeur et de la mère de son ennemi. Une gamme d'émotions traversa le visage de Rogue, allant du regret jusqu'à un sentiment que Harry ne pouvait identifier.

La curiosité de Harry était maintenant piquée.

_Comme j'aimerais pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées!_

Lire dans les pensées? Mais bien sûr!

La potion qu'il tenait entre ses mains servait justement à cela! Il déboucha tranquillement le flacon contenant la potion et la porta doucement à ses lèvres. Dès que la première goutte de la potion toucha ses lèvres, une douleur atroce se créa dans sa tête. Il avait si mal qu'il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier. Il sentait son cerveau se fracasser en mille morceaux. Il entendait plusieurs voix, des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le jeune sorcier se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant en vain de bloquer cette cacophonie. Soudainement, la sensation s'effaça aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et n'entendit seulement que les voix de Rogue et de la mère de Drago. Mais, étrangement, leurs bouches ne bougeaient guère. Il entendit une voix féminine dire dans sa tête :

_Mon pauvre Lucius... Si jaloux... _

Au même instant, il entendit Narcissa dire à Rogue avec un petit sourire presque sournois :

- Il ne semble pas nous faire confiance, seuls, dans la même pièce...

_Il serait encore plus méfiant s'il savait ce que j'éprouve toujours pour toi, Severus, _entendit Harry dans sa tête.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier d'écarquillèrent. Elle l'_aimait_? Il était possible d'aimer Severus Rogue? Il eut soudainement la nausée.

Il fut ensuite frappé par un éclair de réalisation : La potion fonctionnait!

- Tu as pris la bonne décision en refusant, et il le sait. C'est ce qui le rend si furieux, poursuivit-t-elle en un lourd soupir. Mais tu le connais aussi bien, ou sinon mieux, que moi. Il est persuadé qu'il y a de l'argent à faire en se joignant à... Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il acquérra de l'influence à ses côtés... Mais cela n'empêche nullement le fait qu'il s'ennuie de toi énormément, mais ça, il ne l'admettra jamais... _Tout comme toi_, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rogue tourna la tête, semblant éviter son regard.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Narcissa. Lucius n'était pour moi rien d'autre qu'un camarade quelconque durant ma première année à Poudlard. Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un _ami_.

- Ah oui? C'est pour cela que vous avez continué de vous rencontrer dès que vous en aviez l'occasion? Je crois que vous étiez tous deux animés d'une amitié sincère l'un envers l'autre. Tu as toujours apprécié des conversations profondes et il était le seul qui méritait ton attention.

Harry eut de la misère à capter les prochaines paroles de Rogue, qui baissa la tête les yeux pleins de haine, et dut écouter plus attentivement.

- Un _véritable_ ami ne vole pas l'amour de sa vie à celui-ci, marmonna Rogue.

- Sev', nous n'étions pas officiellement un couple et... commença Narcissa en un murmure.

- Il connaissait mes sentiments envers toi, et il savait aussi les tiens pour moi! ragea le professeur soudainement. Cependant, cela ne l'a pas empêché de demander ta main à tes parents...

_Il n'a jamais accepté de ne pas posséder ce qu'il désirait, alors il l'a pris par la force_, ajouta la voix de Rogue dans la tête de Harry.

Un silence tendu s'en suivit. Chacun était perdu dans leurs propres souvenirs, évitant de se regarder l'un et l'autre.

_o-o-o_

_Lead astray the gazers_

_The razors on your seducing skin_

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

_Every flower's perfect_

_o-o-o_

_Détournez les observateurs du droit chemin_

_Les rasoirs de votre peau séduisante_

_Dans le pré des pensées impures_

_Toutes les fleurs sont parfaites_

_o-o-o_

- Je sais. C'était injuste, dit-elle la tête baissée. Mais, je lui ai pardonné. J'ai même appris à l'aimer et à voir ses qualités. C'est vrai que j'étais totalement indifférente à ces charmes lorsque j'ai été transférée à Poudlard durant ma sixième année. Il n'a jamais été très subtil quand il me courtisait, ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

_Je voyais très clairement que je n'étais qu'une nouvelle conquête à ses yeux, lorsque tu m'as présentée à lui, pendant une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard_, continua-t-elle dans sa tête. _Il voyait aussi très bien qu'il ne gagnerait pas contre toi de façon loyale, alors il s'est empressé de nous séparer avec cette demande en mariage._

- « On ne refuse rien à un Malefoy », soupira Rogue.

- C'est ce que Lucius répète toujours...

- Je n'ai compris cette phrase que trop tard, lorsque tu as refusé d'aller au bal de Noël avec moi en disant que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, commença Rogue.

- Que voulais-tu que je dise à ce moment? J'étais aussi démoralisée que toi.

_Je me souviens de cette soirée._ Harry entendit maintenant la voix de Rogue en écho dans sa tête. _J'étais venu te confronter dans la salle commune._

_- Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais me marier avec Lucius cet été, m'avais-tu dit le visage plein de larmes._

_- Quoi? Il n'oserait tout de même pas...?_

_- Je n'ai aucun autre choix, m'avais-tu murmuré.  
_

_- M'aimes-tu?_

_- Ce n'est plus important maintenant..._

_- M'aimes-tu? T'avais-je demandé avec plus de conviction. Je dois savoir._

_- Oui, je t'aime. _

_- Alors embrasse-moi._

_- Quoi? Avais-tu rétorqué, incrédule._

_- Je veux... garder un souvenir._

_Et tu t'étais approchée lentement, tu avais pris mon visage entre tes mains, et tu avais déposé tes lèvres satinées sur les miennes. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un tel sentiment, une telle passion. Et je sais que tu l'a sentie en toi, aussi. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dure une éternité._

_Malheureusement, je ne savais pas que nous étions observés alors que nous disparaissions dans mon dortoir..._

_o-o-o_

_I am the Fallen_

_You are what my sins enclose_

_Lust is not as creative_

_As its discovery_

_o-o-o_

_Je suis Déchu_

_Vous êtes ce que mes péchés contiennent_

_Le Désir n'est pas aussi créatif_

_Que sa découverte_

_o-o-o_

Harry avait entendu toutes les paroles pensées par Rogue et il en était complètement abasourdi. Cette histoire ressemblait étrangement à un des romans savons que tante Pétunia regardait à la télévision chaque semaine. Il était _presque_ touché par cet amour tragique. Il se rappela par la suite que les personnages de ce _Roméo & Juliette_ version moderne était deux des personnes qu'il détestait le plus, et cela suffit à faire disparaître toute pitié qu'il avait pu ressentir à leur égard. Mais il devait l'avouer : Jamais il n'aurait cru que Rogue, l'homme le plus _désagréable_ et le plus _injuste_ qu'il connaissait, soit capable de vivre un événement pareil.

- Mais tu as fini par lui reparler, relança-t-elle sur une note un peu plus légère, quoique cela ne se soit pas fait sans difficulté.

- Sans violence, tu veux dire, répliqua Rogue avec un sourire.

- En effet. C'était bien pendant une journée à Pré-Au-Lard?

- Celle de Noël, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Sur la rue, de surcroît.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Narcissa de se souvenir des moments passés. Harry entendit à nouveau les voix plus jeunes de Rogue et de Narcissa. Cependant, celle de Malefoy senior s'ajouta au lot.

_Jamais je n'avais vu Lucius si mécontent._

_- Comment oses-tu me mentir, Severus? Il y avait des témoins!_

_- Mais de quoi parles-tu? Il ne s'est rien passé entre moi et 'Cissa!_

_- Avery et Rosier m'ont tout raconté. Le baiser... et le fait que vous avez passé la nuit dans les dortoirs. Et n'essayez surtout pas de me faire croire que vous avez seulement discuté jusqu'à cinq heures du matin!_

_Et jamais je n'avais autant rougi de honte!_

_- Lucius, lui avais-je dit, allons discuter de tout ça dans un endroit plus privé..._

_- Ne te mêle pas de cela, Narcissa! Alors, Severus, qu'as-tu à répondre? avait-t-il continué en se tournant vers toi._

_- Et s'il s'est réellement passé quelque chose? Elle n'est toujours pas mariée, à ce que je sache!_

_- Alors tu m'aurais joué dans le dos sans remord? Je croyais que nous étions amis._

_- Imbécile! C'est moi qui devrais se sentir trahi! Tu n'as jamais accepté le fait qu'elle me préfère à toi!_

_- On ne refuse _rien_ à un Malefoy!_

_Je crois que c'était à ce moment que la goutte avait fait déborder le vase. Toi, Severus, habituellement si calme et silencieux, s'était rué sur Lucius et l'avait sonné d'un solide coup de poing._

Harry ferma les yeux et imagina avec un large sourire la scène qui était décrite dans son esprit. Comme il aurait payé cher pour assister à la scène! Ou pour donner lui-même le coup.

- Lucius fut tellement étonné! ajouta-t-elle, cette fois à voix haute.

- Je crois que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête... affirma Rogue avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Son orgueil a certainement dû être blessé; devant toute cette foule.

- Et pour se venger, il m'a ensuite demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur.

- Je peux te l'assurer, il n'a jamais fait cela pour être désagréable. Il voulait tant que tu sois à ses côtés durant son mariage, même s'il ne m'a jamais confié un tel fait. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à te faire cette requête.

- Réellement?

- Réellement.

Un nouveau silence, cette fois plus tendu que les précédents s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun semblait absorbé par leurs propres pensées et leur regard paraissait perdu dans le vague.

- Sev', commença Narcissa en brisant l'atmosphère, si je suis venue ici avec Lucius, ce n'était pas pour visiter Drago. Je voulais te demander une dernière faveur.

Rogue leva la tête abruptement.

- Laquelle?

- Lucius a planté toutes sortes d'idées dans l'esprit de Drago. Il commence déjà à lui parler des Mangemorts et de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il a même envisagé une rencontre dans un proche avenir avec celui-ci. Je ne veux pas que Drago soit du mauvais côté lorsque la deuxième guerre éclatera. Mais ce lavage de cerveau constant de Lucius n'aide pas du tout...

- Et où suis-je concerné?

Narcissa poussa un long soupir avant de continuer :

- Severus, je te le demande – Non je te supplie – Encourage Drago à s'engager du côté de la lumière! Son cas n'est toujours pas perdu, et d'ailleurs, tu es le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre.

- Tu te doutes bien que Lucius l'aura bientôt monté contre moi, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est pour cela que tu dois l'influencer dès maintenant! Il n'est pas trop tard... Il te voit encore comme un model, Severus. S'il te plaît! Si tu peux le convaincre que son père a tort, peut-être ne finira-t-il pas à Azkaban, ni... mort.

- Je ferai mon possible, 'Cissa, tu le sais.

- Merci. Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon surnom, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'approcha de lui gracieusement et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle abaissa le visage du professeur doucement à son niveau couvrit ses lèvres avec les siennes dans une dernière démonstration d'amour. Lentement, Rogue glissa ses mains dans le creux du dos de Narcissa.

_o-o-o_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_

_A sin for him_

_Desire within_

_Fall in love with your deep dark sin_

_o-o-o_

_Un péché pour lui_

_Un désir intérieur_

_Un voile brûlant_

_Pour la mariée trop chère à ses yeux_

_Un péché pour lui_

_Un désir intérieur_

_Tombez amoureux de votre sombre péch_

_o-o-o_

Harry détourna son regard des deux amoureux, se sentant comme s'il s'immisçait dans un moment sacré, secret entre les deux. Il les entendait dans sa tête soupirer de tristesse à travers ce baiser désespéré.

Narcissa fut la première à se retirer du baiser. Rogue resta longuement les yeux fermés, comme s'il essayait de graver se souvenir dans sa mémoire à jamais. Les deux restèrent enlacés un moment avant que Narcissa ne brise le silence.

- Je dois y aller...

- Je sais... répondit Rogue, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Merci encore, Severus.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la laissa partir. Elle se dirigea hors de la pièce sans se retourner.

Les dernières pensées que Harry entendit avec la potion furent prononcées dans son esprit à l'unisson de façon presque imperceptible :

- _Je t'aime..._

_o-o-o_

_Bless me, undress me_

_Pick your prey in a wicked way_

_God I must confess..._

_...I do envy the sinners_

_o-o-o_

_Bénissez-moi, déshabillez-moi_

_Choisissez votre proie d'une façon malicieuse_

_Dieu, je dois le confesser..._

_... J'envie les pécheurs_

_o-o-o_

Fin

_o-o-o_

Un commentaire : Cheeeeeeesy! Comment ai-je pu écrire une fin à l'eau de rose comme ça?

Un deuxième commentaire : Maudit qu'elle va mal la mise en page de !

Donnez-moi vos commentaires, s'il vous plaît! Merci encore et à la prochaine!


End file.
